


i post my kinktober stuff here,

by Berrycandypop



Category: Cuphead - Fandom, Marvel, Rick and Morty, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Undertale
Genre: Kinktober, Kinky, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrycandypop/pseuds/Berrycandypop
Summary: For the 2018 kinktober I'm a little late, but no worries! I will make up for it, trust me.~





	1. Chapter 1

My helpless body swung side to side from the ceiling, as he lubed up, I was afraid. He looked a little big and I will not tolerate that pain.  
He came back over to me, he grabbed my hips which in turn, caused the ropes to tighten around my body.  
“Loki…” I look down at him, he looks back at me with his lustful eyes.  
“Yes my love?” He carefully glides his hand along my side up to my face, slowly he brushes my golden hair out of my face.  
“I-I’m worried, usually I top...and I think you might be too big..” I try to look away but he grabs my face and forces me to look at him,  
“Thor, I promise you’ll be fine. I prepped you and everything. Trust me.” I nod in response.  
“You ready?” I smile and nod, my past worries slipping away as he slips on my cock ring.  
He grabs his memeer, he lines it up with my hole and teases me. I give him a muted moan.  
“Hmm? Did I hear something?” He kisses my tip and thrusts into me, i give him a moan which seemed to only make him want more. He surprisingly found my prostate quickly and continued to hit it as hard and quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and his brother.

Pap burst into my room and glared at me.  
“Get up you lazy bones! Today is waxing day!!”  
I feel my face heat up, waxing day always goes a little too far, and my bones are still smooth and shiny from last time. I roll over on my bed, and he picks me up.  
“SaNs!! We are due for a good waxing.” I groan.  
“Come on Pap.. can't you just ask me up-” He interrupts me, throwing me on his bed.  
“mm..Pap…” I look up at him, he throws off his clothes and grabs the wax.  
“Come on Sans, take it off~~” I do as he says and immediately he tops me, he slowly drips the hot wax over my body< it slips through my ribs and some falls on his sheets. The warmth of the wax makes me give a sigh and he progresses. I snap my fingers and a glowing blue member appears at my hip bones. He grabbed it and began to stroke it just making it harder, I let out a soft moan and he he goes faster,  
“P-pap...can I..”  
He smirks, knowing what I want , he snapped his fingers, he had created a glowing orange anus for himself, he lined me up with his opening and slid down onto me.  
We both moaned in harmony as he practically did squats on my penis, I bucked my hips as I screamed and came inside him.   
We both had cum at the same time, he went limp as both of our glowing body parts disappeared.   
He laid next to me and I whispered,  
“Next time, just ask.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowy

lol i gave up on this shit


	4. Uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwu cross dress (repost since i had to delete)

(cross dressing- for xavier lol)

Xavier quickly turns around to greet Lily who just walked into his room.  
“Woah, uh ok.”  
She checks him out, he wore a cute frilly blue dress, it was Lily’s.  
“L-Lily….It's not what you think..” He blushed,  
“Ah, I don't mind.. It’s actually kinda hot...wait, hold up.”  
She goes into her bag and grabs some hemp rope and unties it, she looks over at the blushing mess that sat on the floor.   
“Xavier…” She sat next to him on the floor. “Wanna do this?”  
He slowly looks up at her.  
“I...Yeah…”   
She smirks at his response and stands up. He gets up and lays on the bed. She sits on top of him and takes off the dress, throwing it on the floor . She starts to tie him to his bed’s headboard.  
She ties his hands together and made a simple box harness on him, he gave a soft sigh when she did a final pull on the ropes tightening them a little and tying it off.  
“Is it comfortable?” She sat on top of him and brushed his hair out of his face.  
“Yeah…”  
“Ah, good~.” Lily Looks down at his chest, then she notices the bulge that she’s sitting on top of, her face flushed red. She slowly ,and nervously, took off her shirt and pants. They were both just in there underwear now. She was unsure of what to do now, she’d never gotten this far and was becoming more anxious by the minute. Finally, she decides to take off his boxers, and her pantsu.   
“ Lily...it's cold..” She grabbed the blanket that sat next to them and laid it on his upper body.  
“Any better?” He nodded, she proceeded to slip his dick into her vagina.  
She quietly moaned, and started moving.  
She went faster.  
“I-I'm gonna cum..”  
She went faster.   
“Ok, I am too~” They both came at the same time, she laid on top of him.  
“...could you untie me?” She sat up and untied him, they cuddled until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back?


End file.
